Cinderella
by padfoot'sprettier
Summary: Classic Cinderella with a couple twists. (this is really random and doesn't follow the books, just to let you know) But it could be good...give it a try...Now Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Located in the hills of Scotland, and hidden away in it's own special place is the magical kingdom of Hogsmeade. It's ruled by the Potters. King James, Queen Lily and their son, Prince Harry. They, of course, live in the Hogwarts castle that overlooks the land.

Living with them in the castle is James' best friend, Lord Sirius and his son Orion. Tragically Sirius' wife, Amanda, died years ago from a sickness. So now the two wreck havoc on the would be peaceful castle.

Down in the town of Hogsmeade, there are families of all kind of social class. The richer live closer to the castle and in much larger homes then the stores that line the streets. The peasants and business owners are the ones who live in the small apartments above the stores.

On one particular day, the town was almost completely full of shoppers and their servants carrying everything. It was on this day that a red haired, brown-eyed beauty was almost run over by a spooked horse.

"Ginny! Watch those packages! I don't want you mucking up my new things!" A shrill voice said from the other side of the carriage the horse was pulling.

"Yes, I'm sorry Narcissa." She replied when she caught up with the taller women.

"You should be. Now I'm going to visit some friends, so take my purchases to the manor and have your brothers put them away. Draco and Wisteria are out also today so I expect that house to be absolutely spotless when I get back." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Narcissa seemed satisfied and turned around to head in the opposite direction. But she stopped and said to Ginny, "Don't forget to clean the fireplaces, _Cinderella_." Saying her childhood nickname with a super sweet and super fake voice. Then she turned and went towards the Three Broomsticks, where only the most prestigious women go to gossip. Ginny sighed and started to walk back to 'home'.

Ginny Weasley was a pretty 16-year-old girl. She had long, dark red hair and deep brown eyes. She was relatively tall for a girl, having long legs, but you couldn't tell with the clothes she wore.

Ginny was the youngest and only girl of seven children. Her and her brothers grew up in Hogsmeade with their parents. Years ago, when Ginny was only 5 or 6, her mother died and her father remarried to a woman who had two children of her own. Her husband had been sent to the prison, Azkaban for being associated in some kind of mob.

Bill and Charlie, Ginny's oldest brothers, had assumed that the women was only in the marriage for the Weasley fortune, but couldn't convince their father. He had said everyone deserves to have another go at a better life.

When Arthur Weasley turned up dead only a year after the marriage, the Weasley children knew they had been right.

As soon as the funeral service was finished, Narcissa, her son Draco who was a year older then Ginny, (about her youngest brother, Ron's age) and her daughter Wisteria, a year younger, had all changed their names back to Malfoy. Before anyone could stop it, the entire Weasley fortune was in Malfoy hands and the seven kids were now the new house servants.

Bill and Charlie had tried to leave, as they were the oldest. They planned to get jobs and eventually get their younger siblings away from the Malfoys. But having no money and now a ruined reputation, (thanks to Narcissa), they had no choice but to stay at the household.

They all quickly learned to stick together. All seven of them were there for the other. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron took care of Ginny when she was younger and didn't understand. Now she practically takes care of them. There are no petty fights between the twins, Fred and George. And if one of them gets more dinner then the rest, they split it seven ways.

Ginny sighed as she tried to open the complicated locks, while holding all the new clothes Narcissa really didn't need. She tried balancing them and they started tipping over. Putting them on the ground was definitely not an option. She opted for banging and kicking the door until someone heard it and let her in.

Only a minute later and she heard the loud '_click_' of the lock. Opening the door were two very confused identical faces. Fred and George relaxed and smiled, letting Ginny inside.

"Hey Gin! Having trouble?" George asked, taking the packages away from her.

"What's all the banging?" Another red head entered the room from the left. He was tall and had glasses on.

"Just Ginny practicing her drumming." Fred informed their brother, Percy.

Three more red heads came down the stairs. Bill, Charlie and Ron. "We heard banging and didn't know what it­­­­—"

"It was me. I was banging on the door cause I couldn't open the lock. No need for all six of you to inspect. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a house to clean up." Ginny snapped. Just as she turned around to walk away, the familiar whiney, nasal voice of Wisteria Malfoy came through the walls. Ginny let out a groan then walked to the living room to answer the fire call.

"It's about time _someone_ came. I've been sitting here for like, ever!" Wisteria said as Ginny sat down in front of her. She had a string of comebacks for the annoying snob, but kept them to herself.

"Mummy says that her, me and Draco have to go to Diagon Alley Today. We'll be back at eight tonight. That gives you nine hours to clean the house, including the laundry and we'll be wanting something to eat when we get back. Have a nice day!" With that, she pulled out of the fireplace and Ginny was left alone.

Back in the entrance hall, Ginny's brothers were devising up a plan for their little sister.

"Do you think she'll go?" Ron asked.

"Once she sees the outfit she'll be wearing, she won't have a choice." Bill told him confidently.

"If you're sure. She seemed a little, I don't know, testy earlier."

"Ron! Stop worrying! Gin will love us after this. She hasn't been to Diagon Alley in ages." Fred assured him, slapping his back lightly.

"Okay, I just don't want to get yelled at if she hates it."

"If who hates what?" Ginny asked, joining their little circle.

"Uhhhh, well Gin. Guess what? We have a surprise for you!" Charlie unveiled to her.

She instantly perked up. "I love surprises! What is it?" She was jumping up and down and George had to sit on the stairs and hold her on his lap to contain her excitement.

"Okay, ready?" Charlie asked. She enthusiastically nodded her head. "You will be sending the day in…Diagon Alley!""

The smile slowly crept off Ginny's face and she practically sunk into George. That was not what she wanted to hear.

"Either George is doing a really good job holding you, or your not excited at all."

"I'll take choice B," She said gloomily. She tried to stand up, but George kept hold of her.

"Why don't you want to go?" Fred asked, sitting on the stairs next to them.

"Where do you think Narcissa and the two brats are all day? They're in Diagon Alley, and if they see me… And! The people there are only rich, royal and super snobby. They don't even bring anyone with them to carry their things. I probably couldn't even get in, looking like this." She pulled on her simple tan dress that went to the floor.

"Well that's where I come in." The seven red heads all turned towards the door where a smiling woman was standing and a younger bushy haired girl standing behind her.

"Madam Malkin! Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hello darling. Are you ready to try on your new outfit?" She asked while walking into the house.

"But what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Your brothers told me what they were planning and I of course agreed to help. Now come on. We have a limited time." She pulled Ginny into the living room. "Come on Hermione!"

The girl, Hermione had been talking (more like flirting) with Ron, who was talking (flirting) back. When she heard her name called she grabbed the bags full of clothes and gave Ron another smile before heading off into the living room and closing the doors behind her.

After half an hour of impatient waiting, the boys were growing rather restless. They were just starting to grow tired of teasing Ron about Hermione when the doors that led to the east wing of the house opened. Madam Malkin and Hermione stepped out.

"Gentlemen," The older women started. "I would like to present, Miss Ginerva Weasley." The two opened the doors further and seeing what was standing there, the boys were shocked.

Ginny was absolutely beautiful. He had on a navy blue silk dress that was tight across the chest and flared out slightly at the waist. It was sleeveless and came with a matching shawl. Her hair was down in waves that reached the middle of her back. She didn't wear any make up, but she didn't need it.

She nervously walked into the entrance hall and looked at her brother's wide-eyed stares.

"What? Does it look bad?" She nervously smoothed the front of the dress and her hair.

"No, no." Bill said, walking up to his little sister. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear when he gave her a hug.

"Come on! We must be going! You don't want the floo to be all clogged up with shoppers do you?" Madam Malkin grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her towards the fireplace.

"You guys should come with me." Ginny said, turning around to her brothers.

Charlie shook his head. "We can't. Someone might recognize us from when mum and dad took us. Plus, the house does need to be cleaned."

"Besides," Percy said. "This is your surprise, not ours. Now go."

Ginny gave all six of them hugs and then moved to Hermione and Madam Malkin, who was holding the pot of floo powder. "Have fun Cinderella." Charlie said when she grabbed a handful of the loose powder. Ginny giggled at the name, only liking it when a family member called her it.

"Diagon Alley!" With a swoosh, she was gone.

* * *

Harry woke up to a slobbery tongue licking the side of his face.

"Alright, I'm up Uncle Sirius." He mumbled, rolling away from the big black dog on his bed. When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with a giant snout.

"Ahhh!" He jumped out of his four-poster bed and then relaxed when he saw what had scared him. It was only a giant stag. A giant stag that was transforming into a laughing young man. The same thing was happening with the dog.

"Very funny dad." Harry said in a non-joking tone.

"Wasn't it though? Come on Sirius, Orion's still sleeping." The two men ran out of the giant room without a look back. Not a minute later and Sirius stuck his head back into the room.

"Get dressed. Your mother wants to have a family breakfast in ten minutes." Then he left again.

Harry James Potter with the prince of the Hogsmeade Kingdom. Him and his father both looked very alike and were both very handsome. He had black messy hair that was never neat and a nice body. The only thing that didn't make him look like his father was his eyes. He had startling green eyes, just like his mother.

Thankfully, his parents weren't like the other Kings and Queens who made their sons and daughters got married quickly and without much of a choice. James and Lily wanted their son to love the women he married, and not because of royal status and politics. But the prince was already 17 and still, no possible future wife, or even an interest in one.

Because of this, in a week a ball was being held at the Hogwarts castle. Every single female in the kingdom, along with some royalty from others were invited. It was the social event of the year, because every breathing female wanted to marry the prince. The king and queen weren't doing this to pressure Harry or anything, just to give him a little nudge towards a girl, since he obviously wasn't putting much effort into it.

Harry's best friend Orion thought the whole thing was hilarious. Him and Sirius (his father) would tease him about it all the time. Orion himself was planning on getting married…never. He also looked remarkably like hid father and was very handsome, and he knew it. He enjoyed bedding random girls and never getting to attached. Harry, of course did this a few times as well. I mean, come on, he _is _a 17-year-old boy. But he never went out with girls as much as Orion. He was the prince after all.

When the prince had finished getting dressed, he walked into the hall, not even bothering to fix his hair, since it wouldn't lie flat anyway. He looked to his right and saw Orion come out of his room and start walking towards him.

"Hey Harry! Have a nice wake up call?" Orion asked when he reached Harry.

"I really wish they would stop doing that. It's creepy." The two started on their way to the great hall where breakfast was being held.

"Do you know why we have to go to breakfast so early?"

"It's mum, she's just insane." Harry said. "And it doesn't help that whatever she wants, dad will get her. No matter what." He added as an after thought.

Finally they reached the giant oak doors and pulled them open. Inside the great hall there was normally one giant table. But this morning it was substituted for a smaller one. Orion groaned when they noticed how much closer everyone sat. "They want to talk this morning." He whispered to Harry.

Harry snorted at his friend's gloom. You would think it was the end of the world because he actually had to have a conversation with adults.

"It's about time you two got down here." A young, pretty woman said from the round table. She had long red hair and bright green eyes that matched Harry's.

"Sorry mum." Harry said. Him and Orion gave her a kiss on the cheek, then took their seats at the table.

Breakfast was relatively uneventful. Just some planning for the upcoming ball and for Harry, teasing from Sirius and Orion.

"Is Uncle Remus coming this week?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we're meeting him today." Lily told him.

That definitely made Harry and Orion happy. Uncle Remus was actually Sirius and James' good friend and lived a few hours away from Hogsmeade. With him, Sirius, James, Harry and Orion, the castle was doomed. The help were always on extra alert when the five of them were together.

"Where are we meeting him?" Orion asked as their finished food was taken away.

"In Diagon Alley. So you tow better go change and be back in 20 minutes." James told them.

Both Harry and Orion were disappointed that it was Diagon Alley they were going to. Shopping was not too high on their to-do lists. But wisely they didn't argue and took James' words as dismissal from the table and went back to their rooms to find more appropriate clothing.

An hour later and the two families were just arriving in Diagon Alley.

"It's so crowded today." Lily said.

"It's always crowded here." Harry told her.

"Can me and Harry go look at the quidditch stuff?" Orion asked as they walked down the street. People there who knew who the five were quickly moved out of the way, allowing them lots of room to walk.

"Go ahead." James said. "But be back in a little bit. We're meeting Uncle Remus at Florean's soon."

He would be lucky if the two boys even heard the last part. They had taken off as soon as they heard the go ahead.

Sirius shook his head muttering "kids."

"Oh shut up Sirius. You, James and Remus were just as bad. If not worse." Lily scolded him.

"It's true."

"Of course it is."

* * *

**A/N**: _well, that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it! You can tell me if you liked it or not in a review…(hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink)_Next chap. will be up sooner if I get ……… 6 reviews. That's not asking for much is it? I don' t think so.

_**padfoot'sprettier**_


	2. Princes and Chocolate Ice Cream

Ginny stepped out of the floo and landed rather gracefully in a pub.

It was the Leaky Cauldron. The infamous wizard pub that connected the muggle world to the finest place for wizard shopping in the country, Diagon Alley. You could tell only the finest and wealthiest stopped here for drinks and the latest gossip.

The tables were covered with fine silk and everyone there was wearing fancy clothes, much like Ginny's.

When the red head walked further into the crowded room, some people stopped to stare, others ignored her, since she obviously didn't know them.

It was weird for Ginny to be in a place like this. Yes, the manor in Hogsmeade was big and filled with expensive furniture and an over all nice place to be in. But never had she been in a place with so many fine people all at once. After her father died, she was taught to not go to Diagon Alley cause no one there wanted to see her.

"Do you need help with anything, Miss?" A voice asked from behind the bar that Ginny was standing next to. "You look a little lost."

Ginny turned towards the voice and came face to face with an old man. He had only little wisps of hair combing over the top of his head, and they were all a gray color. He was wearing a dark gray jacket and black shirt underneath. He had an apron on and was cleaning out some of the large glasses while looking at Ginny.

"Ummm, how do I get to Diagon Alley from here?" She asked.

He raised his bushy eyebrows at her. It's been a while since someone came into his pub and not know how to get to the famous alley of England. Some people who were standing near by caught her last words and turned questioning heads to her, eager to know who this stranger was and if she was important.

"I mostly live in the country and only just got allowed to go shopping alone. It's been about 10 years since I've been here." She answered hastily.

It looked like the people around her were satisfied and turned back to their original conversations like Ginny hadn't even said anything. The old man behind the bar gave her an almost toothless grin.

"Go through the back door over there," He said pointing through the crowd, "and go straight through the brick archway. Then, you'll be in Diagon Alley."

"Thank you very much." She slightly bowed her head out of habit then walked towards the back of the pub.

She had to push through many people to get to the door. Many people turned to glare at the person who dared to touch them as they walked by, but would stop and smile at Ginny while she apologized. Oddly, a lot of men ended up doing this even when she didn't bump into them.

Finally the red head pushed open the heavy wooden door. As soon as she stepped out the door her attention was caught by a large brick archway. Just like the old man said there would be. Looking through it she saw blurry figures walking around, knowing this to be the entrance, Ginny took a deep breath then headed straight through.

There was no special feeling when she walked through. It was just like air. Instinctively, Ginny had closed her eyes and when she opened them, they filled with all the different stores and people leisurely walking around her.

Randomly picking a direction, Ginny joined the crowd. She was walking slower then everyone else since the stores were common sights for the people around her. She would stop at every store window to look in and see what that particular one is about.

Up ahead there was a large crowd surrounding a store front, so Ginny curiously made her way to them.

When she arrived, the crowd seemed to be mostly made of boys and young men. They were standing in front of a store called Quality Quidditch Supplies. Everyone was staring and rambling off random facts about the newest broom.

Ginny remembered her brother's talking about a new broom that had just been released. Charlie had said it was so fast, the professional teams were having trouble flying them.

"I heard they're taking it off the market in a month because of it's speed." One boy next to Ginny said to his friend.

"I heard the price is getting raised instead." The boy's friend said instead.

"I heard not even the prince has the new model yet."

When Ginny heard this, she silently doubted this. _The prince and his best friend have whatever they want, whenever they want. They're completely spoiled and probably can't even fly on it properly. _She thought.

* * *

Harry and Orion made their way to the Quidditch store in their own time. They had heard what James said when they left, and they were fully prepared to pretend they didn't when they turned up 2 hours late for meeting their parents. Sure they liked Uncle Remus, but, come on, there's a new broom model out!

Unfortunately there was a large crowd that surrounded the quidditch supply store. Fortunately Harry and Orion were well known around the area. Otherwise they might not have been able to walk right through the parting crowd to get a look at the new broom.

Orion was quite absorbed just looking at the new thing he could own with some major pleading to his father. Him and Harry happened to like their current brooms. They worked just fine and they still beat their fathers at small games of quidditch (they used the same field that the professionals played at sometimes, it was in their backyard).

While Orion was looking at the store window, Harry's gaze was focused on a pretty, very pretty red head standing next to them. She had long red hair that matched his mother's almost perfectly and from the side had a cute face. From what he could see of her figure… he thought it was very nice.

He had to talk to her.

He nudged Orion and when he had his friend's attention, he nodded his head in the direction that the pretty girl was standing. Orion looked over and discreetly checked her out.

"Go talk to her." Orion whispered. Harry didn't need any further encouragement.

"It's a nice broom isn't it?" Harry asked.

Ginny heard a question being asked by someone right next to her. She didn't expect anyone to be talking to her, but looked over anyway. She was startled to find a pair of gorgeous green eyes starting straight at her.

"Ummm, yes it is." She said, still unsure if he intended to ask her.

"Do you know anything about quidditch?"

"Yes, a little. My brothers used to play a lot." She said.

Finally convinced that this young man _was _intending to start a conversation with her, she gave him a look over. And what a fine young man he was. Very handsome, with messy black hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. He had a very masculine body and verynice clothes. For some reason, he looked vaguely familiar to Ginny. Like she had seen him before.

"Do you think you will buy it?" Harry asked again. He was hopefully going to be spending some more time with this girl, he needed to get the subject off of quidditch.

"Oh, no. I would never buy a broom like that. Or a broom at all. If I want to fly, I can always borrow one of my brothers'. There are enough of them." She said.

"Harry, we have to get going. With the crowd, we'll never get to Florean's in time." Orion said from his other side. He gave Ginny a quick smile and a pointed look to Harry.

Harry got the hint and took advantage of his friend's advice. "Yes alright." He turned back to Ginny. "Would you like to join us? We need to meet our parents at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream, maybe we could talk over a cone of vanilla ice cream?"

Ginny thought over the offer. He was fairly good looking (maybe a little more), and he didn't seem to dangerous or anything. Why couldn't she go with them? It's not like Narcissa was here. Well she was, but she wasn't with Ginny at the moment. Wisteria wasn't here to take all the good looking guys away. No, this guy was interested in her. Or at least seemed interested.

"I would love to go with you." She decided.

Harry smiled at her and put out his arm so she could hold on. The three teenagers walked away from the store, followed by the stares of curious people.

"I'm Harry, by the way. And this is Orion." Harry said to her as they walked down the cobblestone streets.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Ginny looked at both of them, who were standing on either side of her. They were both taller then her so she had to look up slightly, but she knew she had heard of those names somewhere.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Orion asked.

Ginny nodded her head, "You two just seem very familiar, that's all."

Harry and Orion exchanged looks. What happens if she recognizes them and acts different? It's happened lots of times with girls that the two meet and it got very annoying.

"Well, finally." A masculine voice said from behind them when they arrived at the ice cream shop. "These two decide to grace us with their presence."

The three turned around and saw a table occupied with four adults. One woman and three men.

"Uncle Remus!" Harry and Orion ran over the short distance that separated them from the table and gave a three person hug to the man who had stood up.

Remus Lupin had sandy blonde hair and was fairly tall and skinny. His face scrunched up a bit when he smiled and his hazel eyes were wide when the hug ended.

"Look at you two! Spitting images of James and Sirius! And who is this pretty lady behind you?"

"Oh!"

Harry turned around and dragged Ginny who was standing behind them, not wanting to intrude on their family reunion.

"Come on, you can meet our parents. Don't worry they're cool." He assured her when he saw the doubt in her eyes. The two walked over to the table and immediately had everyone's attention.

"This is my mum, dad, Sirius, Orion's dad and Uncle Remus." Harry said, pointing to each respectable person.

Lily stood up, James and Sirius followed suit.

"You can call me Lily, dear." She said, shaking Ginny's hand.

"James." James took her hand and gave it a light kiss, Sirius did the same.

Ginny blushed slightly at the unfamiliar gesture, but smiled all the same.

"Let's go inside," Harry said when everyone was done with greetings. "I believe I promised you a vanilla ice cream."

"Yes, you did. But could we get chocolate instead? It's my favorite." Ginny asked, grabbing on to his offered arm.

"Of course." He looked at Orion, "You coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay out here and talk with Uncle Remus. You two have fun." He replied.

Harry shrugged and him and Ginny headed to the front door.

"Who is that girl?"

"How long have they known each other?"

"Where does she live?"

"What's her name?"

Orion was bombarded with questions as soon as he sat down and the couple had walked through the front door. The adults leaned in as Orion did, so no eavesdropping gossips could hear.

"I don't know who she is, they just met at the quidditch store, she didn't recognize any of us so I don't know if she lives in Hogsmeade, and I actually have no idea what her name is." Orion said, answering all their questions.

"She's very pretty." Lily said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Would probably look good with a crown on her head too." Sirius said with a smile.

"Yes well, us pretty red heads have a natural compatibility with crowns." Lily said, jokingly flinging her hair over her shoulder in a snobby exaggeration.

* * *

Back in the ice cream shop, Harry and Ginny picked seats over in the corner, so as not to draw to much attention to them selves. Like he promised, Harry bought her a chocolate ice cream cone and he got one himself. The two sat there, enjoying their ice cream and each other's company.

"You know, it's funny. Your parents look really familia- oh my God! I know where your from! Your Prince Harry! The prince of Hogsmeade!" Ginny said in astonishment.

Harry looked down at the white table. "Yeah, I am." He said unenthusiastically.

"I just met the King and Queen. Cool."

Harry knew what was coming next. Shameless flirting, never ending questions, her life story perhaps. Maybe even a marriage proposal, so she could secure her future.

"Well that's cool. So what do you think about that new broom over at the quidditch shop?" Ginny asked casually. Her casualness and non caring attitude startled Harry for a moment, so he couldn't answer.

"Hello? You okay?"

"You don't care that I'm the prince?" He asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't _care_ it's just that I don't know you and I don't think I should treat you any different then any other guy I was eating ice cream with. Why?"

"Usually girls get all annoying and clingy when they learn about my family." He said honestly.

"Well I'm sure I can be annoying and clingy if that's what you want."

"No! No, I like the normal conversation, but thanks for the offer."

"Anytime. So, what did you think about the new broom?" She repeated. This time Harry was able to answer.

"It was okay. But I think I'll stick with the one that I have already. I wouldn't be able to give it up if I got a new one."

"That's kind of sweet in a not sweet at all way." Ginny finished unsurely.

Harry laughed and Ginny relaxed, glad she didn't make a fool out of herself.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What did you think of the broom?"

"Oh, it was okay. But like I said. I would rather borrow one of my brothers'." Ginny said. "And by borrow I mean take without asking and eventually put it back when they notice it missing then blame it on a different brother." She added.

Harry laughed again. "Do you have a lot of brothers then?"

"Six."

"Six what?" Ginny and Harry looked over and saw James, Sirius and Remus had come over to their table and hadn't been standing their to long.

"Six brothers." She told them. She laughed at the looks on all their faces, including Harry's when she said that. "And that's not including my step sister and step brother."

"That's a lot of kids." Sirius said.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Was their something you three needed?" Harry asked politely.

"Right!" James said as he just remembered his purpose for coming inside. He turned to Ginny and spoke to her. "We would like to invite you to the ball that's being held in a week at Hogwarts Castle in Hogsmeade. We ran out of invitations, but it starts at eight o'clock and is being held in honor of Harry and his need to find a wife. Or at least a girlfriend. I'm sure Harry wants you to come and we would all be honored to have you attend." He said it all very formerly and Ginny couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of getting invited to a ball. A real ball.

But then that nagging in the back of her brain, that was called Narcissa and her two brats came to the front. There was no way she could get out of the house with them all their. Especially since Wisteria and Draco will be at the ball. She could have her brothers cover up for her. Yes, that's what she would do. Narcissa wasn't going to spoil her once in a lifetime chance and what if she sees Draco or Wisteria? She'll deal with that when the time comes.

Making a decision, Ginny smiled at the three men standing by their table, "I would love to go to your ball." She said.

They all smiled and said their final words to Harry, before leaving.

Harry said something, but Ginny couldn't hear him. When she had glanced out the window that was behind Harry she saw the unmistakable form of Narcissa Malfoy walking with her daughter and son. Towards the Leaky Cauldron and back home.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Harry was a little taken aback, but looked at the clock in the store. "It's 4:30, why?"

"Oh no, they're going home early. They must have bought more clothes." She muttered then stood suddenly.

When she made the movement to leave, Harry quickly jumped up. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Ginny ran out of the shop and almost into the table that Harry's family was still talking at. They all looked up at her and smiled. But their smiled left when they heard her mutter sorry and run around the table, with Harry chasing her.

"Where are you going?" Harry yelled again.

"I'm sorry. They're home early. I have to go. I'm sorry." She said to him as she turned to leave again.

"Wait," Harry said grabbing her arm to stop her. "You'll be at the ball?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Orion had stood up at the commotion and were looking back and forth between the two confused.

"I promise. Please, I have to go." She pulled out of Harry's loose grip and turned to head off again. Orion and Sirius went to go after her. It's not all that often Harry finds a girl like this. Actually he's never found a girl he actually cared for and they weren't going to let her run away without an explanation.

But Harry put his arm out to stop them. He wasn't going to force her to stay. She obviously needed to get somewhere.

"I'll be at the ball Harry! I promise!" Ginny called behind her when she had looked back and saw his sadness. He seemed somewhat better.

Then before she was to out of ear shot, he yelled out to her "What's your name?"

Ginny stopped. What if they recognize the name? Think Ginny! Think! She turned around and called the first thing that came to mind "Cinderella! My name's Cinderella!" Smiling she turned around and got lost in the crowd.

"Cinderella." Harry said. Orion patted him on the back and they all went back for another ice cream.

Ginny had run all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron. She received odd stares from people, but she didn't notice. The only thing running through her mind was getting back to the manor before Narcissa did.

The bottom of her dress had ripped and she lost the shawl sometime during her run. When she saw sight of the brick arch way, she ran through it and without slowing down, ran into the door and stumbled into the pub. It had gone quiet with the noise she made.

She mused at what a sight she must make to all these rich people who never got dirty. A pretty girl running through a pub all sweaty and in a torn dress. Lovely.

People started whispering and eventually chattering at normal volume when she walked to the bar in the middle of the room.

"Do you have any floo powder?" She panted to the same bartender who had helped her before.

"Of course. Here you are." He pulled out a mini pre-made satchel of floo powder and told her to use the whole thing.

With a quick thank you, she went to the fire place and threw in the powder. "Malfoy Manor!" Another _swoosh _and she was gone.

Bill and Fred were cleaning the living room when the fire turned green. They got ready for Narcissa or Draco to come through the fire. They had a prepared excuse for Ginny and nodded to each other before a body came out of the fire place.

But it wasn't Draco or his mother. It was their little sister.

"Ginny? What are you doing?" Bill said, rushing up to her to help her up.

"Narcissa…early…ran" She was out of breath from the run through Diagon Alley and the out of control floo ride.

"It's okay, it's okay. Let's go downstairs before anyone else comes home." Fred said , also helping her up.

Ginny nodded her agreement. Fred and Bill walked her down to their shared room in the basement where there was seven cots near the window that let a little bit of light in.

"Get changed and get to bed. We'll say you've been sick all day when they get home." Bill told her. He kissed her forehead and the two left her alone.

When Ginny got changed and situated in bed, her mind drifted to Harry and the ball. She would go to that ball. Her brothers were sure to help her sneak out. Nothing could stop her from seeing Harry again.

And with this last thought, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: **phew! I typed this up and I'm about to fall over and fall asleep. I had no idea how this chap was gonna turn out, but I'm happy with it. If I made any mistakes…let me know!_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers!**_

_**Twista123 **_

_**Snickers**_

_**Been**_

_**Sleepyhead**_

_**Sunflowerchild**_

_**XoGossipGirlox**_

_**Crazy4pottermen**_

_**Holyheartbreak**_

_**Charmingly-holly**_

_**Me the cat**_

_Luv to you all!_

_padfoot'sprettier_


	3. can't think of a name soyeahi'm done

The days slowly dragged on after Ginny's trip to Diagon Alley. Of course she had told her brothers everything that she saw and all about meeting the royal family. They were quite impressed. When she told them about the ball, they said it would be easier to just ask Narcissa if she could get the night off instead of sneaking out and risking getting caught.

So now, one day before the ball and Ginny still hadn't talked to her stepmother. It was a lot harder then she had originally thought. At first she walked up to Narcissa and would open her mouth, but she couldn't get the courage to actually ask the question. So instead she would ask what Wisteria had wanted for dinner, or if the attic needed to be cleaned, (hey, with seven servants it's hard to find jobs for everyone).

"Ginny." A bored voice said from behind her form that was washing the marble floor in the west wing.

Ginny assumed that it was Draco and when she turned around she was met with the handsome blonde boy leaning up against the wall.

"Mum wants to see you in her bedroom. She says it's important so maybe you should _run_ over there." He gave her a smirk and lazily walked away.

Ginny was speechless. Was that little emphasis on 'run' him telling her that he had seen her in Diagon Alley? Or was it just Draco being Draco? He couldn't possibly know. He would have said something to her. Probably would have blackmailed her. He wouldn't wait a week to let her know that he knew. Would he?

Suddenly realizing that she was just sitting there and Narcissa was waiting, she jumped up and ran to the other side of the house.

Only a few minutes later and Ginny reached a wooden door decorated with inlaid floral designs and a tiny window towards the top. Taking a breather from the run across the manor, she knocked on the door and hesitantly opened it.

"Well it's about time you got here girl." Narcissa snapped when Ginny walked into the room.

Narcissa's room was elegantly designed in lavenders and golds. There were flowers expertly painted on the walls and the bed was large and next to the French doors that led to the balcony. There were two large wardrobes overflowing with clothes, plus a full walk-in closet. A vanity stood against one of the walls and in front of the full-length mirror was a pedestal that you could stand on when trying on outfits. To say Narcissa Malfoy was spoiled, would be an understatement.

Ginny looked around the room, hating everything in it. She knew that had her parents still been alive, this room would be hers and she might have even decorated it much the same, but now that Narcissa stayed there, Ginny avoided it as much as possible. It used to be her favorite room, but now it was only an extra room to clean.

"Was there something you needed Narcissa?" Ginny asked politely.

"Nothing I needed, exactly. I just thought we could have a little heart to heart. You know, girl talk." She said it so sweetly that Ginny immediately went on the defensive. The last time Narcissa wanted to have a 'girl talk', she got kicked out of her room, Wisteria moved into it and Ginny got sent to the basement with her brothers.

"As I'm almost positive you know, there's a ball tomorrow night at the Hogwarts castle." The woman began. Ginny perked up, this is what she wanted to talk about for a week. "Wisteria and Draco will be going and I got a letter this morning double checking the amount of guests for each house hold and I got to thinking, you're a young lady. And you have grown up nice enough; maybe you would like to attend the ball. Would you like that Ginny?"

She was in shock. Narcissa Malfoy. The same one that had cut her hair up to her ears when she was eight because everyone said that it was prettier then Wisteria's, was asking if Ginny wanted to go to the ball that she had been planning on sneaking out to. Hell must have frozen over.

"Well? Would you like to go or not? If you're just going to sit there with your mouth open like a fish then I'm going to assume your answer is a no."

That snapped Ginny back to reality.

"No! I would love to go to the ball tomorrow night." She said quickly.

Narcissa smiled. "Excellent. You can ride with Draco and Wisteria. But I should tell you, that the only way you're going to go is if you finish cleaning all the floors and the stairs, the kitchen and all the bathrooms by eight o'clock tomorrow evening. That's when you need to be ready to leave by, go it?"

Ginny nodded her head yes. Narcissa waved her off and the red head quickly walked through the door and back to where she had left the dishrag and bucket with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"What's got you all happy and smiley?" Charlie asked when she came down to the basement when she was dismissed for the day. All seven of them were let off for the evening and were sharing some hidden away chocolate that Fred and George got from Draco's room.

"Oh, you know. Everything." Ginny said, smiling as she fell backwards into her 'bed' with a sigh. "Narcissa said I can go to the ball tomorrow." She confessed.

"She actually let you go! That's great Gin!" All of the boys gave her hugs and congratulations.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Ron asked, taking a bite of his chocolate.

Ginny bolted up from her lazy position. "Oh no! I forgot about a dress! I don't have anything I can wear!"

"Gin, calm down. Just wear the dress from Diagon Alley." Percy said with a voice like he solved everything.

"I can't!" She yelled. "When I was running back to the Leaky Cauldron it got dirty and ripped and I lost the shawl. Ahhh! This sucks! Now I can't go." She laid back down on her bead and rolled over, burying her head in her pillow.

"Gin, come on. Don't get sad. We'll think of something for your dress, don't worry." George said, trying to cheer her up.

All of them tried to comfort her and make her see the bright side. But, as she kept reminding them, there was no bright side. She couldn't go to the ball and she would never be able to see Harry again. Just the thought of Harry made the tears that had been threatening to come, spill over and get absorbed by her pillow.

"Oh my gosh! I just got the perfect idea!" Fred said suddenly.

Everyone looked up at him expectantly. Him and George could come up with creative ways to solve any problem that got in their way.

"You know that trunk that mum had. The dark red one?" Everyone nodded their head and Ginny leaned up a little bit to see where he was going with this. "Well, I remember one time when I was up in the attic, I saw it. I was going to bring it down here but it's really heavy and I still had to make dinner. I think it's the trunk that mum kept all of her gowns in."

"Fred that's brilliant!" George said, giving his twin a pat on the back.

"Well, I know." Fred said in a cocky voice that made him sound like Draco, which made everyone laugh.

"So, we'll just go up there tomorrow while Gin's cleaning and grab something from there."

"Or," Ginny began. "You could take down the whole trunk and let _me _pick which dress to wear."

"There won't be enough time. Besides, who do you think picked out all those dresses you tried on with Madam Malkin and Hermione?"

"You picked those out?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Well, most of us did. Ron and Hermione disappeared when we got there." Charlie admitted, smiling at Ron's red ears.

"We were only talking." He defended.

"Really? Cause when you came back it didn't _look_ like you had been talking." Charlie teased.

Ginny giggled at her brothers very red ears and cheeks. "Okay, you guys go and pick a dress."

* * *

Over in the Hogwarts castle, if you went up the marble staircase and then walk towards the back, go up three more floors, go through two secret tunnels and then look very carefully behind one of the knights in that hallway, you will find Harry, huddled up, just thinking.

He was thinking about the ball that was only one day away and all the fuss that everyone was making about it. It was only a ball and Harry wouldn't even stay for the whole thing if someone hadn't promised that they would be there.

Cinderella. That was something else that he was thinking about. He just couldn't get her off his mind. And he didn't know why.

He had met lots of girls before her and all of them had been more then happy to have a conversation with the prince. But she was different. She didn't treat _him _different is what really got him thinking.

"You know, you are one hard kid to find." Startled out of his contemplation, Harry looked up and saw Sirius smiling down at him. "What are you doing hiding back here?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and when Sirius asked if he could join him, he just nodded silently.

"You thinking about that Cinderella?" He asked bluntly.

Harry looked at him and figured that anyone would be able to notice that when he had been sulking around the castle all week.

"Yeah."

"You'll be seeing her tomorrow night, aren't you?"

"That's what she said."

They fell into a not-too-comfortable-but-not-awkward-either silence.

"Do you think Cinderella is her real name?" Sirius asked a few minutes later.

Harry thought it over. It was an unusual name. "No, it probably isn't. Do you think she'll tell me her real name tomorrow?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Ha. Ha. You've been hanging around your mother too much. But seriously,"

"Go ahead. Ask away."

"Do you really like this girl?"

Harry looked over at his godfather.

"Yeah, I think I might. It's not like I've actually talked to her much." He admitted.

"She's real pretty."

"I know."

"Looks a lot like Lily."

"I know." He put his face in his hands and mumbled that last part out. That was something that he thought of in the ice cream place.

"Are you mad about that?"

Harry picked his head up and looked up at the high ceiling. "It's not that I'm mad. It's just; they really do look _a lot_ alike, except for the eyes. And me and dad look the same pretty much." Sirius looked at Harry confused until he continued. "Dad told me a story once. I was maybe, eleven, twelve, I can't remember. Anyway, he told me about when he first saw mum and how he knew he was in love. Well, what if, what if I might love with Cinderella?"

Sirius honestly didn't know what to say. He knew Harry was like his father in many ways, but to have the same taste in girls and to think they're in love around the same age. That's just creepy.

"Well, I think that before you run around the town naked yelling about your love, I would maybe get to know her a little better and maybe even take a look around at the other girls that are at the ball. You never know, it could be your hormones that are in love and not your heart." He stood up to leave, knowing that Harry needed some time to be alone.

"And Harry? Don't mention love anywhere near your mother. She'll have the wedding planned before the end of the night. Guest list and everything."

Harry laughed and waved Sirius off. He watched him walk away thinking over the advice he gave him.

Two hours later and though Harry couldn't come up with a final decision about, anything, really, he figured he should at least get some sleep so he'll be able to stay awake during the ball.

* * *

**A/N:_ well, that's that. Next chap. won't be the ball, but it will be the day off, when everyone gets ready. Exciting, I know. I'm just giddy with giggles. _**

_**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but I'll try my best to catch them all before I upload it. Thanks to anyone who pointed them out , it really does make me double, double check my chapters.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy about them all! **_

_**(I already have more for the first 2 chapters then I do for my other fic that has 6!)**_

_**Review! Or Review again! Whatever you want!**_

_**padfoot'sprettier**_


	4. Your Fairy Godmother

Nothing could slow down Ginny Weasley. It was the day of the Potter's ball and she had chores to do. It didn't matter that Wisteria had had a hissy fit when she found out Ginny would be going, or that Draco kept trying to give her more work to do. She was going to that ball, she was going to see Harry, and nothing would get in her way.

Narcissa had asked for a lot of tasks to be done. But even with Draco purposely dirtying everything up and Wisteria breaking random objects in her immature rage, Ginny still finished with plenty of time to get ready for the ball.

* * *

Come on Orion, breakfast is ready." An anxious Harry yelled as he shook his beast friend awake.

Bleary eyed, Orion sat up, his midnight black hair falling perfectly in place, (even after sleeping for hours).

"What time is it?" He asked in a hoarse voice. He didn't particularly like being woken up before he was ready, (and that was around noon), but he was used to it by now.

"It's time for breakfast. Now get your lazy ass out of bed." Harry informed him.

He pulled down the comforter off the bed completely and shoved a half-naked Orion out of bed.

Orion stood and stretched, giving Harry a nice view of his toned chest.

"Stop showing off. Now one here's impressed." Harry said.

"You know you want me."

Harry made a face of disgust and started throwing random clothing at him.

Orion laughed and got dressed into whatever Harry threw. Needless to say he wasn't exactly matching.

"What's the hurry anyway?" He asked Harry as they made their way to the kitchens. They were having breakfast in there since the Great Hall was being decorated for later.

"There's no hurry." Harry said as though he had known Orion would ask.

"Is someone expecting to see another certain someone?" Orion teased.

"Shut up Orion."

"Are you excited about seeing Cinderella?" He said in a singly voice.

Harry didn't answer. Instead he started to power walk the last stretch of hallway that led to the portrait entrance of the kitchen.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Orion asked seriously.

They had stopped just outside the portrait of fruit.

"About 3 hours. I kept coming down here for sweets and now I'm wide awake." He said.

When he finished, he tickled the pear, which turned into a doorknob, and entered the kitchen.

"Hey, you two are down here early this morning." Lily said from the table.

"I thought Harry would be hiding away in his room all day." Remus said, teasing only a little bit.

"Yeah, right." Orion muttered. Harry shut him up with a punch on the shoulder. "Sorry."

They took their seats with the adults and everyone started breakfast.

Harry was practically inhaling the food on his plate. While Lily told him all the things he needed to make sure were done, he only nodded. Didn't even complain about a clothes fitting later that afternoon.

"You know Harry, just because you're eating breakfast really fast, won't make the day go any quicker." Orion said from next to him, taking away the 5th slice of toast Harry was about to eat.

"It won't?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

Harry sighed; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I can't believe you're coming." A high-pitched voice said from inside an expensive, old-fashioned carriage.

Ginny had finished getting ready just in time to catch the carriage. Something Draco and Wisteria were not happy about.

"I don't know why you decided to go. It's not like you're pretty or anything. No one even wants you there." Wisteria said. She was frantically trying to make Ginny back out of the night, and leave her with all the guys there.

The truth was, Ginny looked lovely. Her brothers had picked out a simple lavender gown that went straight to the floor, covering her white high heels. Her hair was put into a curly bun with wisps framing her face. There were diamond clips glittering in the red, elegant – but – messy hair-do.

"Don't even think about speaking to me when we arrive."

Ginny kept quiet in her seat across from the two blondes. If Wisteria wanted to get her down, she could try all she wanted. Nothing could ruin her now. Not when she was on her way to see the prince.

"You should just-"

"Wisteria, keep quiet will you?" Draco said in a bored voice.

His sister crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back. Her lips pursed, showing that she was annoyed and was being over dramatic.

Draco sighed in silent relief. His sister had _the _most annoying voice.

He wasn't exactly giddy about Ginny going to the ball either, but he couldn't help but disagree to what Wisteria was saying.

Draco cast his gaze to the red head across from him. She was definitely looking hot in that dress. He couldn't help it. A part of him has wanted her in his bed ever since she actually started looking like a women instead of a gangly…thing.

And just looking at her gave him the evil idea to do something about it.

"Do you know why mum invited you to go?" He asked Ginny smoothly.

Ginny was surprised that he would actually talk to her since they haven't had a real conversation… ever.

"Maybe because she wants me to have fun outside of house work."

Draco laughed at her naïve response. He did actually know why his mother had told Ginny to go, and he had every intention on filling this girl in.

"You obviously don't know Narcissa Malfoy very well." He chuckled slightly then continued. "Mum doesn't do anything that she can't benefit from. Having you go to the ball gives her one less servant in the manor. Not much benefit in that. Unless she finally realizes that your actually not that ugly. In fact, you could probably attract a couple of wealthy men willing to pay for your, services. It's not that hard to figure out Ginny. She wants to sell you off to a man. Maybe more."

Well that certainly surprised Ginny. She had absolutely no idea that had been in Narcissa's head. If she had, she definitely wouldn't have come. When she looked at Draco he had a big smirk on his face.

She wasn't the only one in shock. Wisteria had come out of her pout when Draco was talking. She didn't know that her mother could be so smart. It would obviously bring in some more money. For once in her life, Wisteria was actually proud of her mum's self-centered and cunning mind.

"That can't be true." Ginny said when she was able to talk.

"Oh, but it is." Draco assured her.

He tapped on the wall behind him, smirking at Ginny the whole time. The knock got the driver's attention and he pulled over to the side of the dirt road.

"Why are we stopping Draco?" Wisteria asked. Wondering if she could push Ginny out and then wander into the ball without her.

"Shut up Wisteria." He opened the small door that was on his side. "After you, Red." He said to Ginny this time.

"I'm not going out there." Ginny said. There was no way she was getting off the carriage when she had no idea how to get home or to the Hogwarts' castle. She couldn't trust the Malfoy children to not just take off. Plus her shoes would get ruined in the mud.

When he still held the door open and Ginny still didn't get out, he got frustrated and pulled her arm that was crossed the same way his sister's was earlier.

Not expecting for the tug, Ginny fell out of the carriage and stumbled over the rocky side road.

"What do you think you're doing!"? Ginny yelled at him.

"Something I've wanted since youwere 15. Wisteria, stay in the carriage and don't even think about taking off. I'll be ten minutes, tops."

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time?" The small blonde said from inside the carriage. She didn't want to be stuck in this stupid thing alone for that long.

"Flirt with the driver." He said. He didn't wait for a response, only grabbed Ginny by the arm again and started to drag her into the woods that were only a few feet away from where they had been standing.

"Let go of me!" Ginny yelled. She struggled against him, but his grip was tight and she was sure she would have a bruise.

"Come on Gin,"

"Don't call me that."

He chuckled at her deadly tone. "Okay, what about… Cinderella." He whispered the last part in her ear when he had stopped and pulled her close to him.

"Not that either. Just let me go." She twisted and turned against the hold that he had, but it wasn't working.

His arms were now on both of her upper arms and he backed her into a tree.

"Ginny, I've wanted to do this for a long time, so excuse me if this may seem rushed." He said with a totally straight face. He was really starting to freak Ginny out now.

She struggled even harder, but that caused him to move her arms overhead and hold her in place with his whole body.

"Stop moving, you don't have to worry about anything." He whispered in her ear.

"Let me go!" She yelled. She was loud, but not loud enough for anyone who cared to hear.

He was chuckling again. He moved his face down to hers and before she could react, his lips were pressing against hers and she felt his tongue press against her closed mouth.

She couldn't move her upper body and even though she wasn't responding to the kiss at all, he was certainly responding in more ways then one.

Deciding that this situation was not going to turn out any good, Ginny frantically thought of something, anything that would get Draco off of her. A tiny distraction, that's all she needed. She could push him off and run away. She knew she was faster, even in a dress. He could run for longer, but he probably wouldn't go after her, and it was the probably that worried her.

He moved his mouth to her neck and slipped one of the dresses' straps off with his teeth.

"Please! Stop!" She yelled again. She kept repeating it. She could feel him marking her neck and the tears that she had been holding fell down her cheeks. "Stop." She said again, hoping it would make a difference, but knowing it wouldn't.

She felt him smile against her face, as he had made his way to expanse of skin by her ear.

Smiling. He was smiling! The fury that she felt at that moment could have made her explode. He couldn't take advantage of her like that and then _smile_! He was enjoying her not being able to defend herself.

The anger had caused her tears to stop for now. When he shifted to the other side of her neck, she took a chance and bucked her knee up as hard as she could.

"Ohhhh!" Draco moaned and immediately bent over forward, giving Ginny room to run. He tried to grab her with one hand, but only succeeded in ripping the dress.

Not caring where she was going, she ran farther into the woods, ducking branches and tripping on hidden roots.

She ran faster when she thought she heard him behind her, but it was too dark to see anything in the dense trees.

Finally she came to a clearing. There was a little stream running through it and was surrounded by pine trees.

She slowed down and looked behind her, making sure Draco hadn't followed. Confident that he couldn't find her if he had even looked, she sat down on the ground and caught her breath.

Her hair was a mess, the clips mostly had fallen out and it was now a frizzy ball. Her dress was ripped in many places. It came up to her thighs now with shreds hanging down. The straps were gone and she realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was and how to get back.

With the anger from before now completely gone and the panic that had caused her to run ebbing away, the tears came back in full force.

Ginny pulled her legs up and wrapped them in her arms and sobbed into her knees, not knowing what to do.

"Well this looks like some predicament you've gotten yourself into." A strong female voice said from behind her.

Ginny shrieked and jumped up. Who could possibly be out this deep in the woods?

When she turned around she was facing an older women, probably in her forties or fifties. She was tall and wearing a sophisticated robe with a wand held in her hand. She had sharp eyes and a pointy nose. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

"Umm, who are you?" Ginny asked cautiously, only semi-aware of the leftover state of her dress and her tear-stained face.

The women smiled at her warmly, (by the way it seemed to almost pain her to do so, Ginny guessed she didn't do it very often.) "I am Minerva Martha Mcgonagall, your Fairy Godmother."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's been about 2 weeks and I've been feeling so guilty for not updating.**

**I went on vacation to Mexico and before I left I had writer's block, _real bad _so I couldn't let anyone know I was going to be away. I didn't want to leave you all with a chapter that was complete crap. I'm really really really sorry.**

**How bout this chapter? I honestly didn't even know I was going to do that. I just started writing and that's what happened. Sorry if you like Draco and he turned out to be an a$$, it just worked out that way.**

**That's it, don't forget to _REVIEW!_**

**pwr2purple: thanks for the e-mail. **

**padfoot'sprettier**


	5. The Ball

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything… unfortunately.**

**Cinderella – chapter 5**

_**Previous chapter:**_

**_"Umm, who are you?"_**

_**"I am Minerva Martha Mcgonagall, your Fairy Godmother."**_

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Did this woman really just say that she was Ginny's _fairy godmother?_ That can't be possible! Since when do fairy godmothers exist?

The lady was looking at her kindly from her taller perspective. She was chuckling as she thought about what must be going on in the younger girl's mind.

"But - when – how - what?"

"You're fairy godmother dear." She said as though speaking to a child. "I'm here to help you so you can go to the ball."

"Go to the ball? But look at my dress. And my hair," She tried to brush her fingers through the amber locks, but only managedto them to get tangled up in a knot that held a few twigs. "I must look awful."

"Well, I'm here to fix that. Now stand up, I haven't got all night you know." She spoke sharply, but not unkindly.

Ginny just stared at the woman who claimed to help her.

"Up! Up! Up! Can't you hear?"

Mumbling a sorry, Ginny stood up in front of Minerva.

The red head was starting to feel a little uneasy and self-conscious when she started being circled by her 'godmother'.

"Umm, Miss Minerva?"

"Professor Mcgonagall." She corrected Ginny sternly.

"Right, sorry. Professor Mcgonagall, what are you doing?" She was completely confused on why it was necessary to be pulling at her hair and making her stand with her arms held straight out at her sides.

"I'm trying to decide on what dress. Now hold a minute."

"Do you have some dresses with you?"

"No."

Then Mcgonagall pulled out a dark wooden stick, her wand. Ginny looked at it wearingly, not quite sure if a wand could help her at this point.

"Now hold still." The professor warned. She moved her wand in a complicated, but fluent pattern in front on Ginny, when tiny silver sparks shot out of the end and twirled their way around her.

Ginny didn't dare move. To afraid of what would happen if one of the glittering sparks touched her, as they were now just a few centimeters away from her skin. She closed her eyes when she felt her hair being pulled up gently.

Only a few seconds later and the light behind her eyelids faded.

"You can open your eyes now." Mcgonagall said not holding the amusement out of her voice.

Ginny did as she was told and looked down at the new material that was actually covering her.

She was standing in a magnificent sparkling white gown with tiny straps that was there more for decoration than to hold up the dress. It had a tight bodice that went out slightly at the hips, accentuating her curves. The material was soft and smooth like silk, but heavier. Her hair was no longer a tangled mess, but down her back in soft waves with small hair clips pulling some tendrils back from her face, but leaving the smaller ones that went just below her eyes. On her feet were a pair of glass slippers with a small heel, but the long gown covered them.

To say Ginny was shocked would be an understatement.

"Well, what do you think?" Mcgonagall asked, though by the look on her face, she already knew what Ginny thought of it.

"I – Thank you. Thank you so much." Ginny exclaimed as she ran over and gave Mcgonagall a big hug.

Now it was the older woman's turn to be shocked. She awkwardly hugged Ginny and immediately pulled back.

"So, how are you planning on getting me to the castle? I have no idea where I am." Ginny asked.

"I have just the solution." Mcgonagall whistled, (yes, she whistled.) and through the trees and bushes came a broomstick that stopped in the air next to the professor. "You know how to ride a broomstick I presume?" Ginny nodded her head and was handed the broom. "You're a little late, but I think if you hustle you should have plenty of time."

"Thank you again. This is like a dream come true." Ginny hopped on the broomstick sidesaddle and was about to take off when Mcgonagall reached a hand and stopped her.

"Don't forget that at midnight all this will go away, your dress, your hair, everything. Use your time wisely, and make sure to be out of the ball by the last stroke of midnight."

"Okay, I will."

"Have a good time, Cinderella." With a small smile and nod, Ginny was left alone again in the woods.

"Well, here goes nothing." Taking a deep breath, the broom took off towards the Hogwarts castle.

* * *

At one of the chairs that were at the front of the room on a raised platform, Harry sat, bored out of his mind.

The ball had started over an hour ago and still no sign of Cinderella.

"Harry, come on. You could at least dance with some of the other girls while you're waiting. Socialize a little bit." Her mother insisted when her and James had finished talking to some royalty from Switzerland or something.

"Fine." Harry mumbled.

He stood up and headed for the dance floor. Almost immediately girls of all ages and cultures, asking him for a dance, surrounded him. Whoever wasn't with him were flocking around Orion at the other side of the Great Hall.

Picking a random brunette girl from the crowd, he ushered her out to the center of the floor, much to the dismay of the other women around. He instantly regretted this girl when she started boring him with blabbing on and on about her family and all the money they had. Harry glided almost unconsciously through the dance steps, having memorized them years ago.

Across the room, Harry caught the sight of his best friend who was talking up some blonde with a low cut black dress. Orion smiled over the smaller girls head when he noticed Harry's attention. Harry smiled back and rolled his eyes at the girl who was still talking.

He couldn't see Orion anymore after they twirled. Finally it was the end of the song.

Politely excusing himself from the girl he made his way over to the refreshment table and grabbed a flute of champagne, downing half of it in one gulp. The bubbly feeling in his throat and the alcohol relaxing him slightly.

"I wouldn't drink too many of those." A voice said from his side. Turning he smiled at Remus who had also picked up some more champagne. "Girls have this thing where they get mad if they're meeting you some where and you get drunk before they arrive."

"If they ever arrive." Harry took another gulp of his drink, but not as much as his first.

"True, true. But I'm sure she'll be here soon enough." Remus smiled down at his best friend's son. He looked almost exactly like James. It was scary sometimes. The same thing with Orion, he could easily pass for Sirius' younger twin.

"What are you two doing moping over here?" Sirius asked as him and James walked up to them.

"We're not moping. We're talking." Harry corrected him.

"Well so-rry."

The four of them stood there for a little bit, looking over the people who were dancing, talking and drinking their cocktails.

"Hey Harry, some girl wants to dance with you." Orion said as he walked over and grabbed a drink from behind his father.

"What girl doesn't want to dance with Harry?" Remus said as more of a statement than a question.

"It's that girl who I was talking earlier. She wouldn't shut up about him so I just told her I would get him to dance with her. She had some weird name like Misty or Wisty or Wystery or something like that."

"Oh thanks." Harry said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Having trouble with the ladies, Orion?" Sirius teased.

"They're all so caught up on stupid Harry Potter." Orion complained.

"Hey!"

"You'd think they'd know that they don't stand a chance." He added as though Harry had never talked.

"There were a bunch of girls talking to you before." Harry pointed out, smiling at some giggling girls who were standing just out of earshot, (thankfully).

"But they were talking _about_ you."

The five handsome guys stood at the table, sipping from their glasses, waving every now and again at some passing groups of girls who were too nervous to ask one of them to dance.

"I swear it's like they travel in packs." James muttered as another group of older women passed. They had unashamedly checked out Remus, Sirius and James and they were afraid the three women were going to ask them to dance. But luckily Lily came over and slyly escorted them away. James smiled at her and she winked at them over her shoulder.

Orion sighed at another two girls who were very good looking in their tight blood red and black dresses who were pointing slightly in their direction. Unfortunately they were obviously whispering about Harry and walked away from them.

"That's it." He announced suddenly, getting the attention of the others. "The next hot girl who walks through those doors won't even know who Prince Harry is. Got that Harry? The next one here is all mine."

"Okay Orion." Harry said smiling. The other three laughed and looked up when the doors opened.

"Here you go Orion." Sirius said, nodding at the opening doors.

The room's noise level had gone down to just above a whispering. A lot of the men who were there had crowded around the doors, blocking the views of Remus, Sirius, James, Harry and Orion, who were all on the other side of the room.

Slowly the noise was back up to where it was earlier and people had resumed dancing. But to the side of the dance floor a crowd still formed over the new comer.

"Must be pretty hot." Sirius pointed out.

"Sorry, got to go make sure she doesn't catch a glimpse of the prince before seeing me." Orion announced, while walking away from their group whom were all laughing at his back.

Only one or two minutes later and Orion came back pouting slightly.

"That didn't take to long." James said with a smirk. They all knew what was coming.

"She's already taken." Orion sighed. He was in front of Harry and glared at him. "I really don't like you tonight."

"I'm not interested, Orion. Go ahead and dance with her." Harry told him.

"No, I think you are interested." He moved out of the way and walking her way towards them was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Apparently, all the other guys in the ball thought so too.

Her red hair was glittering in the light and she looked breath taking in her white dress.

"But if you say you're not interested," Orion began with a smile on his face.

"Don't even think about it." Harry said as he walked away from them.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Ginny and Harry met just a little ways away from his father and friends.

"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how good I'll be." Ginny admitted.

"That's okay. I'll teach you." Without waiting for an answer, he took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

He got a better grip on her hand and put his hand on her waist. Ginny put her other hand on his shoulder, pretty certain that's what she was supposed to do.

Harry led her through the dance and soon she had caught on to the steps, so she could dance and talk at the same time.

"I feel like we haven't seen each other in the longest time." Ginny said, blushing slightly.

"I've felt the same way." He said smiling. He decided that she looked super cute while blushing.

"What have you been doing this past week?" He asked.

Ginny looked around the room a little uncomfortable. "Umm, not much. Just doing a little cleaning and some cooking."

"You cook?"

"Sometimes."

"That's great. Mum loves to cook, but the house elves won't let her without someone in the kitchen and anyone else in the family would probably mess everything up."

She chuckled a little. "Harry? Why are all the girls here giving me death glares? Did I steal their eye candy?" She was teasing at the end, and Harry laughed at her.

"Not to sound conceited, but yeah, you did. Orion was just complaining that all the girls were only interested in me. It was pretty amusing to see him struggle to get their attention."

"I take it it's not something he's used to?"

"Oh, definitely not. He loves getting girls' attentions and girls usually love giving it to him."

They danced for a few more songs and Ginny was getting much more comfortable. She even threw a smirk in the direction of the Malfoy siblings when they had been watching them.

"I think my parents want to talk to us." Harry said at the end of the current playing song. They looked over and sure enough the King and Queen were waving them over. "Do you mind?" He asked, looking back at Ginny.

Ginny looked up at his bright green eyes and she felt herself get lost in them. "Not a problem." She said softly. He smiled and took her hand as they walked to the front of the room.

"Uhh, Harry." Ginny said about half way there. She gently pulled on his hand, causing him to pause and look at her questioningly. "I need to tell you something. It's important."

"Can it wait?"

She shook her head. "No, I really want to tell you before your family and everything. It will be really quick. Could we just go somewhere?" She asked uncertainly. Harry looked up at his parents who were staring at him. He held up his finger to let them know they'll be right back.

"This way." He pulled her through the crowd easily as everyone moved for the prince and the pretty mystery girl.

Once outside into the entrance hall, they went up the main staircase and he pulled her to the side where a balcony was hidden behind a tapestry of a past royal family.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?"

Ginny looked down at the ground and started fiddling with her fingers. A nervous habit she picked up.

"The thing is," She mumbled quietly. Harry couldn't really hear her. He grabbed her hand, which made her look up in his eyes. She was getting lost again. Taking a deep breath she tried again.

"The thing is, my name isn't Cinderella." There, she said it.

"It's not?" Harry was surprised and he looked it. Ginny didn't think he would be mad about her lying to him, but he might kick her out of the ball once he learns that she's a servant in her own house.

"It's just a nickname my brothers gave me. My real name is Ginerva, but call me Ginny. I can't stand Ginerva." She sighed in relief as half of her lies were taken off her shoulders.

"Okay, your name is Ginny. Was there anything else?"

Ginny tried desperately to decide how to tell him her secret. She had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to go over to well. Especially if Wisteria and Draco decide to visit their distant, distant family, the Blacks.

When she had yet to say anything Harry decided she might need something connected to it. "How did you get your nickname?" He asked. Not aware of how connected to the truth that question was.

Ginny's brothers had actually given her that name when she had to clean the chimneys and fireplaces and would get cinders all over her face and clothes. It was real cute when she was seven. Now, not so much.

"My – uhh – fireplace –" She wasn't making much since but suddenly her chocolate eyes widened when the sound of a clock rang out through the castle. The first stroke of midnight. "Oh my God." She mumbled then pulled her hand out of Harry's and ran out of the balcony.

"Where are you going?" He called to her and easily caught up with her at the top of the stairs.

"I know this may sound crazy but I really need to leave." Another clock's chime and she started to go down the stairs.

"Why? What were you going to tell me?" Another chime.

"I just need to leave and I hope we'll be able to see each other again." Another one.

"What were you going to say? Don't leave, please." Another.

"Harry? Where have you two been?" Lily said as she opened the doors with Sirius, James and Remus in tow.

"One second Mum." He turned back to Ginny who was running for the door, but Harry got to her only half way there.

"Harry, trust me, I'm not the person you think I am and you'll probably find out someday and be happy that I left." Another chime.

"What are you talking about?" Another chime.

"You're not leaving again are you?" James asked as they moved towards them. Another chime.

"I'm sorry Harry." Ginny said with tears in her eyes. Before Harry could say anything she grabbed his neck and pulled him down to give him a long lingering kiss. Three chimes went before Ginny pulled away and smiled. The tears now down her cheeks.

Without another word she ran towards the doors and out them at the eleventh stroke of midnight.

Harry was still standing there, shocked about that kiss, but soon snapped out of it when he realized she had actually left. The door that she left through didn't close all the way and when he walked over to it, followed by him parents Remus, Sirius and now Orion, something was stuck at the bottom that stopped the wooden doors to not close. He bent down to pick it up and in his hand he held a glass slipper with a small heel.

"Was that Cinderella?" Orion asked when Harry turned around. Everyone else nodded, looking from the shoe in Harry's hand to Harry himself.

"Her names not Cinderella," Harry said, surprising them all. He smiled slightly. "It's Ginny."

**A/N: Okay, I know the 'clock chime' things don't exactly match up time wise, but it's the best I could do. I know everyone was looking forward to this chapter and I hoped you weren't disappointed. Not too much H/G action, I know. But there really isn't a lot except for the last chapter and even then it's not much. shrugs- just the way it worked out. (even though I haven't written the other chapters yet, I have a pretty good idea what's gonna happen.)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Danny: If you want to know about the names (Wisteria and Orion I'm guessing) I figured Malfoy would name his kid some weird name and that just sort of came and I also decided that since Sirius' name is a star then his son's name should have to do with the stars too. There ya go!**

**I don't care what you want to write, just give me some reviews! Hell, tell me what happened during your day for all I care! I really have nothing to do after school and I live for reviews!**

**padfoot'sprettier**


	6. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything… still nothing… still…

The morning after the Potter's ball and everyone had their own ways of getting back to everyday life. Daughters were sneaking back into their houses through windows. Young men were wondering through the cobblestone streets, thinking of their latest love. The older men and women take their sobering potions and try to forget most of what happened from the night before.

Over in the Malfoy Manor, Ginny blinks away the sleep in her dank room. Looking around, she can't remember why she was back here. Shouldn't she be with Harry? When she stands up and the blankets that were around her fall to the ground, she notices what she's wearing, a dirty dress that could have been purple at one point. It was severely torn and barely covered her. That's when the events, all the events, from the previous night came flooding back.

Draco telling her about Narcissa and chasing her into the woods.

Finally breaking down in a small clearing.

Meeting her fairy godmother and getting a new dress for the ball.

Dancing with Harry. Talking with Harry. Laughing with Harry.

"Ohh, no." Ginny mumbled as she sank back onto the bed with her head in her hands.

"We were wondering when you would wake up." A voice said from the stairway.

Removing her head from her hands, Ginny watched as Charlie, Fred and George walked over to her bed.

"How was the ball?" Fred asked. He warily eyed the dress' state, but didn't comment. Ginny was great full that he didn't.

"It was fine." Was her feeble response to the question. She knew they wouldn't be satisfied with that answer, but for now, that's all she could come up with.

"That's it? Fine? Ginny, that's a little hard to believe." Fred said. They were all sitting on her bed and still looking from the ruined dress to Ginny's disastrous hair, then back to her face, (which once again had tear stains and scratches from her run).

"Last night you were so excited to go and dance and see Harry. Now, well, it doesn't look like you had very good time." Charlie said as he pulled her blanket around her shoulders.

"I had a great time, really. Just, I don't know, can't you guys just leave me alone?" Ginny pleaded. She had a headache and just wanted to go back to sleep. Even though it probably wouldn't do much since Narcissa will have her cleaning the house soon enough.

"We'll leave once you tell us what happened. We all woke up this morning to you sprawled out on your bed with mum's dress in shreds. To say we were worried wouldn't even come close to how we felt." Charlie told her, trying to make her feel guilty since that's usually the only way to get Ginny to talk about something personal or that she doesn't want to.

"Did you see Prince Harry? Wait; is he why you're like this? Did he do something? I swear, when I get my hands on that little son of a bi-" Ginny's laughter made George's rant to stop.

"Harry didn't do anything." She admitted shaking her head. "It was just, nothing really."

"Ginny," Fred whined. His puppy eyes were trained on her, but she was to used to them.

"I just tripped. That's all."

"You tripped." George didn't sound convinced and the other two didn't look it. But Ginny had that determined face on and they all knew that's all they would get out of her. For now at least.

* * *

At the Hogwarts castle, breakfast had been served over two hours ago. But that didn't mean the prince had to get up. No sir-ee.

Harry had woken up early and after several hours deliberating, he came to the conclusion that last night really had happened and he would probably never see Cinderella or Ginny or whatever her name was, ever again.

It didn't matter that they always served Harry and Orion's favorite breakfast food after balls, (as a reward for them being forced to attend). And it didn't matter that Harry had gotten Orion royally pissed off when he refused to get up. All that mattered right now was that the curtains were shut tight, the pillows were soft, and the comforter was warm.

_Knock, knock._

Harry heard the knocking, but didn't answer. He assumed it was his parents or Orion or all three, there to drag him out of bed and his misery. They would tell him she's only a girl and there are lots more attractive women out there he could have. And he would tell them that no girl could compare to Ginny, blah, blah, blah.

He really didn't feel like going through all that at the moment.

"Harry?" A head topped with sandy blonde hair looked around the wooden door and towards Harry's bed.

Harry grunted in response.

"It's Uncle Remus, can I come in?" Harry grunted again and Remus realized that's probably the best answer he'll get.

Walking over to the king size bed that lay in the middle of the gold and maroon room, Remus cautiously sat and stared at this boy who was so obviously heart broken, it was kind of pathetic.

"Harry? I'm leaving now and wanted to say bye."

"Bye." Was all he got. He didn't even move to look at him before he took off again.

"Is that it? You know it could be a bit before you see me again." He reminded the younger kid.

Harry just shrugged. The first movement he made in almost a whole hour.

Remus was getting mad now. If this kid who he helped raise before he moved away, couldn't appreciate him enough and give him a stupid hug before he left, then Harry will have to wait till he comes back to visit. He didn't have time for this sort of thing.

Standing up, the blonde strode purposely to the door. When he opened it and was about to walk out, he looked back and couldn't help but smile. The scene of Harry unmoving on his bed for hours on end, completely stuck on a person reminded him oh-to-well of James when he was running after the one girl who could easily refuse him. Now look at him. Married to the one girl who could easily refuse him. Remus didn't have a choice now. He would have to go and get Harry back on his feet to find his girl.

"Come on Harry. This is ridiculous. If you like her so much go and FIND HER!" He yelled the last part as he snatched away all the blankets.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. He was actually sitting up now and looking dazedly at Remus. Sitting up to fast had caused him a tiny head rush.

"You need to get up out of bed and go find this girl. You won't be happy until you do and I know that everyone else who lives here hates to have grumpy Harry walking around." He said sternly.

"But it's hopeless. I don't even know where she's from! I'll never be able to find her." He sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"Oh, no you don't." Remus grumbled. He took Harry's ankle and pulled him completely off the bed. "_Try_ first. If you still can't find her after a week, then you are more then welcome to stay in bed and feel sorry for yourself."

"I don't know how to find her."

Remus smiled at him. "Finally, we're getting somewhere." Helping Harry off the floor, they sat side by side on the bed. "Now tell me everything you know about her."

"Her name in Ginny and she has big feet."

"Big feet?"

It was Harry's turn to smile. "Her shoe fell off when she was running out."

"Do you have it?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded and reached over his bed. Remus assumed it was on the floor on the other side of the bed but surprisingly, Harry reached under one of the pillowcases and produced a delicate glass shoe with a small heel. He raised his eyebrows at the stalkerish type thing, but brushed it off when he remembered him, James and Sirius all did the same thing at one point or another.

"Harry," He smiled as he looked over theshoe in his hand. "I think I have a way to get Ginny back,"

* * *

"Gin, Narcissa wants to see you." Bill said as him and the rest of the Weasley family came down into the basement.

Ginny had changed into her regular clothes and was planning on going up there in an hour or two. She hadn't really expected Narcissa to want to see her so soon.

"Thanks Bill." She raced up the stairs and unconsciously went through all the shortcuts and secret doors to get to Narcissa's room as quickly as she could.

Only a few minutes and Ginny knocked on the intricate door and timidly stepped in. She wasn't actually nervous around the blonde woman, but Ginny suspected she liked to feel like she had control over everyone.

"You called, Narcissa?" She said quietly.

"It's about time." The woman was sprawled on a chaise lounge, expertly doing nothing. "My daughter and son tell me you didn't go home with anyone last night. I actually heard you come in just after midnight." She sat up on the chair and glared at Ginny. "That is simply unacceptable. I sent you there so we could make some more money. You can never have enough."

"I'm sorry." Ginny said although inside she was seething with anger.

Narcissa laid back down. "Why do I even try? Obviously nothing productive came from you leaving last night. I'm very disappointed. I gave the other red heads the day off, so you can clean the _entire_ manor by yourself."

If Ginny didn't have as much self-control her jaw would have dropped to the floor in shock. The whole manor! That would take her two days to do by herself.

Although if she had less self-control then she would have ended up strangling Narcissa.

"You can leave now." Narcissa said in her natural snotty attitude.

Hours and hours later, it was almost time for dinner. Ginny was in the kitchen, preparing the meal when the mail dropped in the mix for the apple pie Wisteria requested.

"Stupid bird." She mumbled as she fished the letters out of the sticky dough.

She meant to put them on the little table by the door that led to the kitchen, where the mail went every day, but she was stopped by a piece of folded paper that fell from the pile.

Picking it up, she noticed the crest for the Hogsmeade royal family and stared at it with wide eyes.

Harry wouldn't write to her. He doesn't even know where to write. Right?

Maybe it's just a thank you for attending the ball. Nothing personal just thanks and see you again!

But curiosity and nerves made Ginny put down the other letters and open this one. If anyone found out she knew the prince then questions would come up about how they met and that could get lots of people she loved into trouble.

_Dear Residents of Hogsmeade,_

_Tomorrow and tomorrow only, Prince Harry and Lord Orion will be going house to house to personally meet and talk to everyone of the town. We ask that any women who had attended the ball last night to please stay at home tomorrow and wait for them to visit. Thank you very much and have a lovely evening._

"Ginny! Get the door!" She looked up when her name was called. She put the letter on the table, planning on retrieving it later, and stood up to hurry to the front door. She would have to think about the letter later.

As soon as the door swung close behind her, Draco stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the kitchen. He gingerly picked up the letter that had just been read by Ginny. His infamous Malfoy smirk came back to life on his face as he read the lines on the paper.

Instead of putting it back, he pocketed it and made his way to the bedroom where Narcissa was helping his sister get ready for a date, who had apparently just arrived.

When he walked into the room, it looked like Wisteria was about to have a heart attack. She was dressed and had her make up on and her hair was ready, but she lost her shoes. And no other shoes went with the black dress. Personally, Draco thought she was absolutely mental, but what can he do.

"Mother, I have something that might interest you." He said, handing the letter to Narcissa.

She read over the words and a sinister smile played on her lips. "Draco, darling, don't tell your sister, but you're my favorite. This is perfect."

"Okay, I'm ready." A breathless Wisteria said as she pulled on her last shoe.

"Dear," Her mother said sweetly. "How would you like to marry the prince?"

* * *

**A/N: There's another chapter. Wow! I'm almost done this story. Only a few more chapters to go. I hoped you liked it.**

**By the By: I just wanted to put out there that even though I don't mind getting bad reviews or people telling me how I can improve my writing or the story or something, I don't like getting flames, (cough-Son of Sev-cough). The one I got must have been at least two pages long! Seriously, if you don't like my story, then don't read it. It's as simple as that.**

**Anyways! Now that I got that out of the way, thanks to everyone who left _nice_ reviews, I could always use some more. And for anyone who hasn't reviewed…what are ya waiting for!**

**padfoot'sprettier**


	7. The very long and sucky day Last chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I have like $50 and I'm saving that for a certain piercing… anyway! That's all I have. (Unlike a certain lucky son of a b in Idaho who won a shit load of money this weekend…)

Ginny hadn't been able to go to bed until late that night. Very late. She had to clean the whole day and then wait up for Wisteria to come back from her date which was somewhere around 2:00 in the morning. So Ginny really didn't want to get up the next morning. Especially two hours early, giving her a grand total of three hours of sleeping time.

But that's what happened.

Narcissa came down to the basement and personally woke her up. That right there should have sent up warning signals.

"Get up. You have to clean the house." She said right next to Ginny's resting head. Just the sound of her voice and Ginny was sitting up.

"I cleaned the house yesterday." Ginny argued with a sleep-laden voice.

"And you're going to clean it today. We have guests coming over." Without another word, Narcissa took off up the stairs to the main part of the manor.

Grumbling and complaining the whole way, Ginny eventually followed her up the stairs. When she got to the top landing a bucket of soapy water with a large sponge was waiting for her.

She picked it up with a sigh and went off for the top floor to start her day.

* * *

Everyone was surprised to see Harry come down for breakfast. Not only that but he seemed like he was even in a good mood.

Him and Orion were both dressed for going out and didn't seem to notice the questioning looks that were being sent their way. The two said their good mornings and started eating, lightly joking and laughing with each other. It was like the ball never happened and Harry never met Ginny.

"What are you two planning on doing today?" Lily asked her son and Orion who might as well be her own.

Orion and Harry looked at each other. They were having one of their secret silent discussions. These happened a lot at different meals when they weren't allowed to talk or if they weren't sure their parents should hear certain things.

"We're going into town." Orion answered when him and Harry finally looked away from each other. They continued eating their breakfast and purposely ignored any questions that might give away why they were heading there.

Lily, James and Sirius might let them go into town to look for Ginny, and they had planned on asking. At least that's what they told Remus. They were pretty sure they would be allowed, but they weren't positive.

So instead of taking the chance of them saying no and they have to sneak out, it was easier to just completely ignore the whole thing and pretend like it was a normal day.

"I got an interesting piece of mail last night." Sirius said after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. He looked over at the two dark haired young men. When they didn't look like they even heard him, he continued. "It said that Prince Harry and Lord Orion would be taking a visit to see all the people in the kingdom. Namely any girls that attended the ball."

All eyes were on Harry and Orion. Both had their heads down and were still eating like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"You know you can do pretty much whatever you want around the kingdom, but it would still be nice to be filled in every now and then." James said. He wasn't mad. None of the adults looked mad. It was that that caused Orion and Harry to stop eating and look up at their parents.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Do you really expect to find that girl by going to everyone's homes?" Lily asked skeptically.

Harry shrugged. "Worth a shot." With that him and Orion excused themselves and headed for the door. When they were about to leave Orion stopped and turned around.

"It was Uncle Remus' idea to not tell you." He yelled then the two ran through the door. They just hoped Remus wouldn't find out about that. Most things were blamed on him when he wasn't there anyway, so they weren't to worried about it.

In the main part of town it was eerily empty. There was the random guy walking with a basket of groceries and a small number of people in the local pub. But other then that pretty much everyone had stayed in their homes hoping to catch a glimpse of the Prince and his friend.

"So," Harry said as they walked the deserted cobblestone streets. "Where do you want to start?"

They looked around at the huge number of small houses and apartments they would have to go to. Not to mention the manors that were up on the hill. It was going to be a long day. That was for sure.

"Let's just get this over with." Orion sighed. "Let's start at the back and then work up to the hill." He suggested.

Harry nodded in agreement and they walked towards a the very last house of Hogsmeade which was right on the edge of town and half in the forest that most people suspect is haunted.

The house was more like few pieces of wood being held together by a lot of spells. There was nothing else that would be able to keep it standing.

Harry knocked on the door and stood back. Only a few seconds later and they heard shrill screaming coming from inside. When the door was opened a tall skinny man, around their father's age, met them. He had grungy dark blonde hair and a scruffy beard. He looked at the two young men with distaste but shook their hands when offered and let them inside.

Inside wasn't much better then the outside and as soon as Harry saw the four girls giddy with being so close to him he instantly regretted this stupid, stupid idea.

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Orion. We're just coming around to say hi to everyone in the kingdom and to make sure everyone's happy staying here." He smiled his charming smile and the girls had to restrain each other from throwing themselves at the two.

"Oh yeah, being here is thrilling." The tall man said from the side. He didn't really say it that loud, but because of the small size of the building they were able to hear.

"Daddy, be nice." A brunette said from the back. Her buckteeth stuck out quite far from her mouth and Harry idly wondered if it was difficult to eat like that.

"Well, since we've all talked and have caught up, me and Harry have lots more houses to get -."

"Don't we get to try on the glass slipper?" A different girl asked. This one blonde with a huge mole right above her left nostril.

Orion and Harry looked at them surprised for a moment.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Oh everyone knows. You're looking for the girl that left the ball and left her glass slipper so you two can be all happy together."

Orion and Harry couldn't quite get a grip around the fact that people heard about it already. No one knew except their family.

Unless someone saw her leave and told all their buddies. Then when the letter came out everyone put two and two together.

"Isn't it a coincidence that I left my glass slipper when I ran out of the ball. Silly me." The brunette with buckteeth said. She giggled and ran to one of the chairs at the table. She stuck her bare foot out, silently waiting for the shoe.

Harry looked over at Orion who was looking at the girl's foot with a barely hidden face of disgust. He shook his head and caught Harry's eye. They both sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ginny had finally finished the third and second floor and was washing her way down the main staircase that led to the entrance hall. It was going a lot faster the day before only because everything was already clean. She was on the last step when the familiar shrill noise of Narcissa came through the walls.

"Ginny!" Ginny sighed and pushed back the dark red strands of hair that fell out of her ponytail.

"Ginny!"

"Alright, alright." She mumbled as she walked back up the stairs towards the screeching calls.

She found Narcissa and Wisteria in one of the guest bedrooms. There were dresses thrown over all the furniture and Wisteria had her hair wrapped up in some type of appliance that supposed to do something spectacular with her hair, Ginny was sure. Right now it looked a giant turkey on top of her head.

"You called." Ginny said in a bored and monotone voice.

"Yes, you need to help us pick out an outfit for Wisteria for today."

"You want my help?" Ginny asked stunned. She couldn't believe it. If they really wanted her help then she could have Wisteria wear the ugliest thing she owned and actually think she looked good.

"No not your help so much as we want you to separate the dresses into different piles and hold up the ones that we ask so we can see them." Narcissa said in her snooty voice.

Ginny nodded her head; she couldn't believe she thought they would actually want her help. Well it can't hurt to dream.

So Ginny spent the majority of the day running around the room and holding up dresses that they told her to. Many of them she held up more then once and some of them it seemed like she held them for hours at a time.

She sighed as she went to the other side of the room to hold up an extremely ugly brown turtleneck dress. Ginny sincerely wished Wisteria would pick this one. Not only so she could leave, but also because it would look horrible on her.

But instead she was told to toss it in the 'How High Was Wisteria When She Bought These Dresses' pile and went to a different one. 'This is going to be one sucky day' Ginny thought.

* * *

Orion and Harry finally made it to the hill that held most of the more expensive houses and the manors (yes, they are two different things). Granted they didn't really like these people much as most of them were stuck up and annoying, but at least they wouldn't maul them the second they entered the house.

All day the two friends had gone house-to-house, listening to family histories, dealing with flirting girls (some as young as 12), and breaking lots of hearts when they walked away.

The girl from the first house they went to was right, everyone knew about the shoe and the girl. Of course when Harry asked if anyone knew who she was and where she lived they would not get the answer they had been hoping for.

And every single one of those girls had to try on the shoe. They had this thing in their head where if they tried on the shoe and it fit, then Harry would believe that she really was the girl of his dreams and would take her away to the castle.

Eventually even Harry and Orion started believing that. Only because the shoe fit absolutely no one. Either it was too big and it would fall right off the foot, or it was too small and they couldn't even get their whole foot in it.

The whole day had been tiring and the two boys just wanted to go home.

When they left the largest house in Hogsmeade (besides Hogwarts), Orion and Harry figured they were done. Orion was overjoyed with finally being able to go home, and while Harry was glad he wouldn't be getting any more proposals for marriage, he still hadn't found Ginny. Just as they got back on the main road that led to the castle, Orion stopped and stared at the opposite side of where they came.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked confused. He looked over to and saw a large white manor that they hadn't gone into yet.

"We forgot the Malfoy's." Orion said. How could they forget the Malfoys?

"We don't have to go there. What are the chances that Ginny's in there?" Harry said. He was more the willing to just go back to his room and never leave his bed. Ever.

"We do have to go. We went to every other house in the town. We can't skip out on anyone, especially the Malfoys."

"Alright." Harry said.

"It'll be real short." Orion confirmed, "We'll go in, say hi, then leave." Harry nodded his approval of that idea and they set off down the walkway that led to the large double doors into the manor.

Ginny was cleaning the floor in the entrance hall just next to the entrance of the living room when the doorbell rang. Figuring there was no one around she got up to answer it only to be pushed backward into the room. She fell onto her back and the doors were slammed shut at her feet.

Jumping up she tried opening the doors only to find out they were locked and so were the other doors that led out of the room.

She heard people through the door talking but instead of yelling to get out, she figured Narcissa didn't want people to see her in the house, so someone, presumably Draco, pushed her in here.

So she walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some of the iron tools and started cleaning the fireplace, which was quite dirty from flooing everywhere.

On the other side of the doors that led into the living room, Draco stood with his back to them, greeting the two guests that just walked into his house.

Harry and Orion said hello to Narcissa and Draco and thanked Bill who had opened up the door for them.

He was standing sort of off to the side. He obviously recognized the two of them, but couldn't figure out why they would be here. He had heard a little of Harry from Ginny, but the Prince wouldn't come down here to see her, would he?

"It's so lovely to see you two. I heard that the ball went excellent." Narcissa's fake voice carried all the way through to where Ginny was. Everyone could tell that she couldn't care less on how the ball had gone.

"Yes. It did." Harry said in his polite voice. He really wanted to just get out of here but the stupid lady kept on talking.

"It was very nice to see you Ms. Malfoy, but we really should be leaving no-."

"Oh! But you haven't met my daughter yet. Wisteria!" Narcissa yelled up the stairs and no longer then 2 seconds later did the blonde walk down the stairs in a gold sequined mini dress.

"Hello." Wisteria said to the two boys. She held out her hand and because their parents taught them right they each barely touched her hand with their mouths.

"Wisteria attended the ball and we had to go shoe shopping for her yesterday because someone here is a little clumsy." Narcissa said. She looked at her daughter and gave her a brief wink before turning back to the boys.

Harry had to give this lady props for subtlety. Everyone else they met just right out asked for the shoe. At least she had some dignity to make them ask her to try it on. Well, that wasn't going to happen, but it was still a very good try.

"So is this everyone in the family?" Orion asked. He was looking over at Draco who had still not moved away from the living room doors. He cast a suspicious glance at a bucket of soapy water that was next to the doors. He wondered what they could possibly be hiding. Or who.

"Yes, we're the only ones who live here. Well except for the servants and what not." Narcissa said the last part with a dismissive wave. They obviously weren't that important.

"Well then we'll best be off." Harry turned to the doors and Orion looked over at the living room doors one more time before also walking to the doors.

Narcissa went out to try and delay them, while Ron walked over next to his brother who had watched the whole thing.

Bill stood there watching, as Harry got closer to the door. He must know Ginny and maybe he is looking for her. If he is then he could help them get away from the Malfoys and maybe even get their old lives back. Thinking quickly he grabbed Ron's arm and pulled them closer to the door.

"Have you seen Ginny anywhere?" Bill asked in a louder then necessary voice. It wasn't really a yell, but loud enough so that Harry could hear it.

As soon as Bill said her name, Harry stopped and turned around. He looked over at Bill and Ron. Ron looked confused as ever as to why he was being dragged around.

"What did you say?" Harry asked when he was further in the house and closer to Bill. Narcissa was trying to interfere, but Orion made sure she didn't get very far.

"I was just asking my brother where Ginny was. That's our sister." He nodded his head towards the doors that Draco had still not moved away from. "She went to ball and has been cleaning ever since."

Harry turned around to where Draco was and started to walk towards him. He was soon accompanied by Orion who let go of Narcissa and Wisteria to help Harry. When they got to the doors, Draco raised an eyebrow at them, silently asking them if they really thought he would move.

"Open the door." Harry said. His voice got real low and for a second Draco was scared of what this kid might do to get through him. But it only lasted a second and he was back to being the self-righteous idiot and not moving.

Harry was about to make the blonde move when a tap on his shoulder got his attention. When he turned around there were six red heads standing near him instead of the two from before. The one who tapped his shoulder was tall and looked to be one of, if not, the oldest of the bunch.

"Allow me." With that, Charlie pulled an arm back and punched Draco right in the jaw. He was thrown back into the doors, which burst open with the impact.

Ginny shrieked at the sudden loud noise and jumped up from her spot in front of the fireplace. She saw Draco lying on the floor holding his jaw and moaning softly and when she looked up at the open doors, she met a pair of brilliant green eyes that looked at her in amazement.

Harry stepped forward, to stunned to actually say anything.

He found her. He actually found Ginny. After a whole day of fake smiles and what should have been classified as torture, he found her. And in the least likeliest of places too. To think he had been prepared to completely skip this house altogether.

Ginny's face was covered in cinders from the fire, setting off her freckles even more. She still looked beautiful to Harry and he now understood the whole 'Cinderella' thing.

Just when he was in arms reach of her Narcissa popped her ugly face in tried to pull him away.

"Don't worry about her. She's no one. You probably have her confused with some other girl."

"Ms. Malfoy," Orion said from behind Harry. He walked up to them and with both him and Harry they towered over her. "You are widowed to Arthur Weasley right?"

Narcissa seemed taken aback with his question but nodded her head yes anyways.

"Well then why are his children working for you as servants?"

Harry was shocked, looking back and forth between Orion and Narcissa and Narcissa and Orion. The Weasleys? Didn't those kids leave town?

"Well you see, that Ummm, well they want to Uhhhh." Narcissa was stuttering over her words and was coming to the conclusion that she was about to lose all her money.

"I thought so." Orion turned around the Weasley men. "I'll make sure that you all get everything this hag took when your father died. And then some."

"I'll talk to dad about what to do with those three." Harry added as he nodded in the direction of Narcissa, Draco and Wisteria who were huddled against the wall next to the fireplace.

"You have no idea how long we've been waiting to hear those words." Percy said. He was smiling. All of them were smiling. They would finally be able to get away and live their own lives.

As Orion talked to the six brothers about how they would get the money back and little details like that, Harry turned toward Ginny who had stayed silent the whole time. When he looked at her he could see the tears that were threatening to spill over.

She must have interpreted his worry because she smiled, "They're happy tears." She said.

Harry smiled to. "So you finally get to live here like you used to. Like you own the place."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't want to live here. I've cleaned this place far to many times. I'm sick of it and I would be happy if I never came here again."

"Well then, how do you feel about really big castles?" She looked at him confused for a second then a huge smile brightened her face.

She ran toward him and jumped into his waiting arms. He spun her around and when he stopped spinning pulled her in for the most mind-blowing kiss he ever had.

She giggled as she pulled away. "You better watch out if I'm really gonna go to the castle." She said in a warning voice.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I still have six older brothers." They both turned their heads and she laughed as said older brothers gave Harry death glares. Harry was a little worried. Okay so he was very worried, but he found he didn't really care so much with Ginny in his arms.

So of course, from that day on they lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: wow. I'm done. I actually finished. It was a little bit of a long wait at the end, but I got it done. I still can't believe I'm done.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really helped me to update and continue this story. It means so much to me. This is my first finished story and now I can work even more on the other one that I'm conjuring up. Thanks again and some time in the near or far future (I haven't really decided yet) look for another story by me. It's going to be a Draco/Ginny one. Should be good (I hope). Thanks again!**

**Lots and Lots of Love**

**padfoot'sprettier**


End file.
